Soldier
by Midii Bloom
Summary: A sad songfic at Trowa's funeral. Yes, I killed my favorite chara o.o


Authors note: It's sad. *Shrugs.* Immensely emotional, so if you get bothered up about things like this ..Then don't read it. Oh, and it's in Midii Une's POV.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing it belongs to.. the Gundam ppl. O.o The song "Travelin' Soldier" Belongs to the Dixie Chicks and their ppls o.o.  
  
*Funeral Home, somewhere on Earth.*  
  
I simply stand there, wet droplets searing down my cheeks, the salty taste of tears intrude upon my taste buds. I stare at him, from my hidden position among the rafters of the funeral home, his face so calm, it was always thus. Suddenly, I hear music, I lean back upon my heals and listen, as the sweet soprano voice, sings out.  
  
Two days past eighteen He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens Sat down in a booth at a café there Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair He's a little shy so she gave him a smile So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go..  
  
Memories encase my mind, from the first moment I met him. His emerald eyes stared emotionlessly at me, a gun pointed towards my chest. He took pity against me, he shouldn't have, I never deserved for him to even speak to me with his precious voice. He brought me to shelter, gave me a job, so that I could stay, I never should have stayed.. But I did..  
  
So they went down and they sat on the pier He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I've got no one to send a letter to Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
  
He went on mission after mission, a cross bared around his neck, a gift from me that would ruin everything he had ever known. He haunts me ever night, his spirit scraping through-out my dreams.  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's coming home..  
  
The worst day of my life comes plummeted back into my mind. His only home destroyed, because of me, and yet he had saved me,even though I told him I did not deserve to live. Then we fought, I cried, I will never forget the two gun shots, leveling the cross I gave him, and then the game around my neck, both ways I had betrayed him. I tightly hug myself as I remember the way he walked away, never looking back. Then they move, they close the casket which had showed his beautiful face, picking him up and heading outside. I slowly following, keeping my distance with in the shadows. The voice follows them, her voice now softer as they lead my love to his burial ground.  
  
So the letters came From an army camp In California then Vietnam And he told his heart It might be love And all of the things he was so scared of Said when it's gettin kinda tough over here I think about that day sittin' down at the pier And close my eyes and see your pretty smile Now don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while  
  
I stand behind a tree, watching as the place him in the ground, the voice still singing, my mind a whirl as it continues.  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
One Friday night at a football game The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang A man said folks would you bow your heads For the list of local Vietnam dead Cryin' all alone under the stands Was the piccolo player in the marching band And one name read and no one really cared But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
  
Tears stream faster down my face as I listen, my whole body slowly begins to shake. The only man I ever loved, was gone. I watch as they slowly start to leave, the woman never finished the song. I wait and wait until everyone has left, a tall brunette woman the last to leave. Slowly I stumble over to his freshly covered grave ,The headstone reads, 'A great soldier, and a better friend. Trowa Barton.' Quickly I pull a piece of paper from my pocket and scribble the chorus from the song upon as I softly sing it aloud.  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
And then I write below it, my hand writing barely readable, 'Nanashi, I loved you, But I never deserved you.' I then place the piece of paper in front of his grave and reach behind me to pull out my gun. Slowly I close my eyes, and raise the gun to my head, softly whispering. "I never deserved to live." My finger tightens on the trigger and I hear the sound of the shot ricocheting off my eardrums before my body falls limp at my loves grave. 


End file.
